Experiments to further characterize the chloremphenicol-induced degradation of glutamine synthetase will be carried out. Also effects of other inhibitors such as puromycin will be examined. These studies should lay the groundwork for experiments with cell-free preparation, which can provide more precise information about the steps involved in protein degradation and its regulation. Genetic approaches may also be fruitful in the study of protein breakdown in these cells.